stubalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Saraapril
saraapril is a huge noob with her own blog and she's rly weird. her favorite colors are "PRETTY PINK and PURPLE :)" oh yeah she does smiley faces a lot too and never uses punctution unlike me i always use punctuation all the time so yeah anyway what were we talking about oh yeah saraapril. sarapril is most famous for these things, the :) and the PRETTY PINK and PURPLE, she capitals other words too but those are the most common. i think shes like 7 years old she started her blog back in 2008 and hasnt matured at all, i actually think she unmatured but idk. she thinks herbert is just misunderstod and needs lots of hugs but this isnt true, he has to do all these things and no amount of hugs can stop him cuz if he doesnt klutzy and the illuminati will kill him. she has a crapton of puffles and has like 10 orange puffle all named ORANGE! what kind of stupid thing is that? then she tried to get a rainbow puffle but CP didnt fix the puffle limit so she couldnt, and geting rid of one of ur 10 puffles that are exactly the same is out of the question. she wasnt able to get it for months and probably cried irl despite her super happy joy joy super happy funtimes filosofy on life, she hates a lot of things. she hates halloween and the halloween party cuz shes a wimp and cant handle da spook. she hates system defender cuz it has guns in it so she probably hates deadpool too, who hates deadpool i mean srsly?!?!?!?!? she also hates takeover ESPECIALLY Marvel Supah Hero Takeover and star wars takeover but she DOESNT hate frozen party so shes kinda biased. but the thing she hate most is compooter bugs cuz apparently club penguin is not allowed to have any bugs at all. oh yeah she also hates the club penguin team a lot ESPECIALLY spike hike who tried to kill her once apparently (do u RLY blame him) cuz apparently theyre just disney brainwashed rooboots. also she was sad when they killed recycle room to make the school which is weird cuz shes probaly a noob who rly likes school a lot. shes also rly worrid about wut happen in future even tho she'll be ded! unless the illuminati is keeping her alive to torchur as many penguin as possible. saraaprils blog is actually RLY hilarous so if u need something to laugh at go read it. otherwise go read Trainman1405's blog. and now i will show u a typical saraapril blog. "hi im saraapril today im going to SHARE a story about my puffle :) my puffle made me a chair thats PRETTY PINK and PURPLE :) hurray! hurray!! HURRAY!!! oh but disney started another TAKEOVER WAR!! disney! STOP destorying club penguin! more soon...." trivia *wut if saraapril is a normal penguin and her fedora is controling her instead?!? *saraapril is red and not PRETTY PINK :) which means shes racist *saraapril pretended dubstep deded and cried irl *saraapril probably pretends to car for her puffles but cant remember their names like everyone else who plays cp *the 10 oranges might be plotting to eat saraapril someday and take over her blog **that would be an improvement *saraapril could be billybob's daughter which is why the new club penguin team makes her so salty *saraprils real name is bob *some conspiracy theorists belive she secretly worked for the cp team and that in early 2013, after billybob's resignation, she dumped the cp team and started criticizing them in her blog. * the craziest conspiracy of all, however, is the conspiracy that she is secretly being told by the cp staff wat to do and that she purposefully hates on cp to give the cp staff and herself attention. tho those people are stupid, criticizing the cp staff would only hurt them, not help them Category:Weirdos